Bloody Valentine
by Forgotten Beauty
Summary: BraYamcha Someone wants to be with Bra and they'll do anything to get with her, even murder. This is a one shot! Finished


A/N: Hello! This is my first Bra/Yamcha fic so don't get mad at me. I have no idea why I'm writing this, but my sister, Bra or NinjinChan... not really sure of her penname, wrote a few and so I figured I'd atleast write one. Well, enjoy! Bra is atleast 21 in this story okay? I'm not sure about Yamcha though and I probably don't want to.  
Disclaimer: Sorry! Don't own anything, especially Good Charlotte's song.  
  
It was the night before Valentines, Yamcha creeped slowly into the room, he stepped behind the man Bra had been dating for the last month, Sharpner. He then pulled the knife he always had hidden in his boot out. He stopped for a second as a new song came on the radio. He started to laugh at the song, this wasn't the time for that song. They should be playing some song about a man quivering in fear and not being defiant. Yamcha got over his humour ride and got back to the business he had set out to do. He raised the knife and in one quick motion stabbed Sharpner in the back.  
  
He left the knife in Sharpner's back and, like a sly fox, crept out the window and took off back to his house snickering, he knew he'd never be caught.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
On Valentines Day, Yamcha woke up and, with a grin on his face, got ready to go see Bra. He stepped out of the shower and put on a pair of khaki cargo pants and a black Fox Racing shirt. Next, he went down the stairs, two at a time, and got breakfast and then went to his car where he drove to Bra's apartment. When he arrived, he saw Bra crying on the porch and figured he knew why. So, being the gentleman, he went over to the porch and tried comforting her.  
  
"Bra baby, What's the matter?" Yamcha asked in a soft voice.  
  
Bra, not even realizing the baby part, replied, "Somebody killed Sharpener last night." She immeadiately had a fresh batch of tears come and just turned her head down. "We were supposed to go out to this special restuarant tonight."  
  
"I can take you." Yamcha said, starting to play into her feelings.  
  
"I'm sure you have better things to do." Bra replied sniffing.  
  
"No, I'd do anything for you, Bra."  
  
Bra didn't reply for awhile because of shock. "Why would someone as rich as Yamcha want to be with me?" She questioned herself.  
  
"Bra, please will you be my valentine?" Yamcha asked, hitting just the right buttons. "We can go to your restaurant and then maybe even a movie."  
  
Bra started to smile a little bit and then nodded her head. "Okay. I'll go."  
  
"Good, but can I see that beautiful smile of yours one more time?" Yamcha asked sweetly.  
  
Bra smiled at him and then laughed.  
  
"Yep, it's still beautiful. I'm gonna let you go do the things you do best now."Yamcha said as he raised her onto her feet.  
  
` "Thanks Yamcha, your the best." She said as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'll pick you up at 7:30!" He said happily as he went to his car.  
  
Bra walked inside and went into her kitchen, she was hungry after all tears take alot out of you. She got 4 eggs, milk and a pan and started to cook scrambled eggs. In not too long she had her delicacy and took it ver to the table, she served herself some of the food and then chowed down. Finished with that plate, she got another plateful and ate it just the same as the last.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
Ymacha headed back to his house and lounged around. He did nothing until around 6:27 and even then he didn't do much. He got back into the shower, where he spent 15 minutes of his time. As he steped out, he put a towel on and then went into his bedroom and pulled out a pair of casual clothes, afterall this was a club they were going to. He quickly got dressed and then called the club.  
  
"Yes, this is Yamcha. I'd like a reservation made."  
  
"Yamcha? The pro baseball player? Anything for you. How many?"  
  
"2."  
  
"Wow! Only 2. Okay. Just tell the man at the front door that your name is Yamcha and he'll let you and your date right in.  
  
"Thanks." Yamcha replied and hung up the phone. "Ahhh... fame is a good thing!" He said happily.  
  
Yamcha straitened up his hair and then looked at his watch, he had 15 minutes 'till 7:30. He decided he could start over to her house now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Bra was frantically running around her apartment. She was waiting on her hair to dry and she couldn't find the outfit she wanted to wear. She looked at her watch, 30 minutes. Grabbing at the outfit she had been looking for, Bra threw it on and then went back into her bathroom. A thin layer of make-up was applied, eyeliner, blush, mascara, lipstick, eyeshadow. She looked perfect so far, all she needed to do was her hair. Once more, she looked at her watch, 5 minutes! This would have to be a fast one. She put a red headed band on and then headed downstairs, just in time to hear a horn honk. She laughed at her good timing and then remebered her shoes and ran back upstairs. Grabbing the shoes in her hands, she fled down the stairs and was sitting elegantly with her shoes on when Yamcha answered the door.  
  
He bowed to the beautiful woman sitting on the coach and then went to take her hand and lead her to his car.  
  
"Is my princess alright?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Yeah." Bra replied.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't doubt it, she looks rather beautiful today."  
  
Bra giggled and then blushed at Yamcha's comment as he opened the car door for her. She sat down and Yamcha closed the door once more, he walked around to the other side of the car and stepped in himself. Yamcha startd up the car and took off towards the newest club, Rints'.  
  
When they got there, Yamcha got out of the car and then helped Bra out, with Bra on his arm, he walked up to the guy who was supposed to be watching who went into the club.  
  
"Hi. I have a reservation for 2 under the name Yamcha." Yamcha said.  
  
The man at the door looked at his clipboard and said, "Go right in."  
  
"C'mon Bra, don't want to miss the party do you?"  
  
Bra laughed and followed Yamcha in.  
  
Yamcha walked up to the bar and Bra followed.  
  
"What can I get you today?" A guy at the bar asked Yamcha and Bra.  
  
"I'll have a frozen margarita on the rocks with salt." Yamcha replied.  
  
"I guess I'll have a strawberry daqueri." Bra said.  
  
"Okay." The guy said and turned to get some glasses where he started to fill them up with two different liquids. He handed one to Yamcha, to Bra it looked like yellow froth and then he gave another glass to Bra. It reminded her of water just looking at it, but the taste was good.  
  
Bra went over to a table and sat down next to Yamcha. She slowly drank her daqueri and listened to the songs the club was playing. Hw much her bones itched to go dance to the music.  
  
Yamcha was watching Bra and knew exactly what she wanted, "Let's go dance."  
  
"Okay!" Bra said, jumping out of her seat and dragging Yamcha onto the dance floor a little too quickly.  
  
She started to move to the music and Yamcha moved with her, watching every move she made from where her hands went to how her hips rocked back and forth to the exact rhytm of the music. Yamcha put his hands on her hips and was immeadiately better in tune with her moves. She opened her eyes and he saw the happiness in them.  
  
The song ended and the dj said, "It's karaoke time! Who wants to be the first?"  
  
Bra laughed and whispered in Yamcha's ear, "How about you go sing me a song?"  
  
"Whatever you say, my dear." Yamcha replied and started walking up to the stage.  
  
"Okay, we have our first volunteer." The dj said loudly into the microphone and then whispered into Yamcha's ear, "Go back stage and there'll be someone back there to help you. What song are you singing?"  
  
"I think I'll sing My Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte." Yamcha replied and headed back stage.  
  
A lady back there gave him a mic that seemed like ear phones and told him to walk back behind the curtains and wait for the dj to call him up.  
  
Yamcha followed the orders and as soon as the dj called him, he walked from behind the curtains.  
  
The dj asked him, "Who is this song for and what significance does it have?"  
  
Yamcha talked into the microphone to the crowd, "This is for my one true love, Bra." He said and then continued, talking just to Bra, "Bra, I think this song could explain about our relationship and how it came to be."  
  
Bra got a shocked expression on her face and then started to wonder what song he was going to sing.  
  
Immeadiately the dj played the music and Yamcha started singing My Bloody Valentine. "Oh my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life." Yamcha sang and then the music played for a bit and he started singing again.  
  
Bra was thinking throughout the song, "So, He's the one who killed Sharpner, but if he was willing to kill a man for me and risk getting thrown into jail, just for me? Wouldn't that then be a 'good catch,' so to speak?" Bra questioned herself. "Oh well, if he's willing to do that, then I can stay with him and see where it goes.  
  
Yamcha came down to Bra and started talking to her. She gavce him a kiss and then suggested they leave because of the stares.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, I know it wasn't very good, but I wrote it anyways. Hope for those of you who read this that you actually got a little bit of enjoyment. Well, go ahead and flame me, or atleast tell me what you thought! Thanks!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


End file.
